Desafio GaaHina
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Vejam os RESULTADOS do Desafio! / E aproveitem para ler as histórias MARAVILHOSAS que foram elaboradas com o casal Gaara & Hinata! / Obrigada aos participantes e aos leitores.
1. Desafio

**Olá, pessoal! =)**

.

Como muitos de vocês sabem, sou fã da **Hinata**.

E, especialmente, fã do casal **NejiHina**. (L) *leva pedrada*

.

Mas, a nossa **Hinata **(com sua doce personalidade) possui o dom de aquecer corações de gelo. Por isso, adoro vê-la junto com outros personagens tão lindos e frios como o _meu _gênio Hyuuga. *-*

Por isso, considerando haver poucas histórias da **Hinata **com o **Gaara**, lanço este meu **Primeiro Desafio**.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>DESAFIO GAAHINA<strong> ~

Espero que se interessem em participar!

* * *

><p>~<strong>VAMOS ÀS REGRAS!<strong> \õ/

.

**1.** OneShot (capítulo único) ou Doubleshot (dois capítulos).

**2.** Podem haver quaisquer categorias, **exceto **DeathFic (quando o personagem ou o casal principal morrem). – Sério, gente. O Gaara **merece** uma chance para ser feliz. ;)

**3.** Postar até **31/07** ... Para aproveitar as férias e PARTICIPAR! =D – Ao postar, **enviar uma MP** para mim com o link da história, ok?

**4. **Contará pontos **manter a personalidade dos personagens**. Por isso, evitem personagens O.O.C. (sem suas características).

**5. **Sei que **GaaHina **é um casal que poucos escrevem, por isso, **não definirei tema**. SINTAM-SE LIVRES! =) E também poderá ser em U.A. (Universo Alternativo) ou em Universo Original de Naruto.

**6. **Se deseja participar, **envie por MP ou review seu interesse**, ok? Apenas para saber quem estará participando e manter contato. =)

* * *

><p>~<strong>AVALIAÇÃO E PRÊMIOS!<strong> \õ/

Sempre me sinto motivada quando há prêmios... *suspira* (rs).

.

**- **Avaliarei **CRIATIVIDADE**, gente. **Não **avaliarei ortografia. Não me importa se há erros de português ou de digitação, ok? Só quero saber da criatividade da história.

.

*** **O 1º lugar ganhará:

**1)** Uma **DoubleShot** de minha autoria de qualquer casal heterossexual de Naruto (**exceto** NejiTen, porque não sou fã do casal e só escreveria porcaria, rs).

**2) **Pelas minhas três próximas atualizações (capítulo ou nova história), **divulgarei **a Fic vencedora. =) E **divulgarei** também em meu perfil do FF e do Nyah por 3 meses.

**3) **Se o Ficwriter quiser, posso **betar **(corrigir português) a história vencedora.

.

*** **O 2º lugar ganhará:

**1)** Uma **OneShot** de minha autoria de qualquer casal heterossexual de Naruto (**exceto** NejiTen, porque não sou fã do casal e só sairia porcaria, rs).

**2) Divulgarei** a história vencedora em meu perfil do FF e do Nyah por 3 meses.

**3) **Se o Ficwriter quiser, posso **betar **(corrigir português) a história vencedora.

.

*** **O 3º lugar ganhará:

**1)** Uma **Drabble** (100 palavras) de minha autoria de qualquer casal heterossexual de Naruto (**exceto** NejiTen, porque não sou fã do casal e só sairia porcaria, rs).

**2) Divulgarei** a história vencedora em meu perfil do FF e do Nyah por 3 meses.

**3) **Se o Ficwriter quiser, posso **betar **(corrigir português) a história vencedora.

* * *

><p>Sei que uma história de minha autoria não é láááá grande coisa (rs), mas o que vale é a publicação de mais <strong>Fanfictions GaaHina <strong>nos sites! =D

Esse Desafio está valendo para o Nyah! Fanfiction e FF, ok?

.

Se quer participar, lembrando, **envie-me por review ou MP **seu interesse =)

E até **31/07**! =D

.

~Vamos que vamos, pessoal! \õ/

~**GaaHina Go Go Go!**~


	2. Resultados

**Olá, povo!**

.

Certo, preciso dizer...

.

**ESTOU EMOCIONADA PELO EMPENHO DE TANTAS PESSOAS EM ESCREVER HISTÓRIAS COM O CASAL GaaHina**. *-*

.

**Obrigada** por se envolverem. Por aceitarem este Desafio. Por dedicarem talento e criatividade desenvolvendo algo que **TIROU O FÔLEGO** durante a leitura! =D

.

E... convenhamos:

QUE TALENTO E CRIATIVIDADE, não? (rs).

.

Foi MUITO, MUITO, MUITO difícil decidir apenas **TRÊS** histórias das **ADORÁVEIS** **TRINTA** que li! *enfarta*

.

Por isso, escolhi **SEIS! **(kkkk).

.

Não me matem, mas foi **IMPOSSÍVEL **não escolher mais de uma para cada colocação, porque são igualmente maravilhosas e muito diferentes.

.

.

* * *

><p>O <strong>primeiro lugar<strong> pertence a **duas pessoas **muito talentosas:

~O Quinto Inverno – De Dark Sonne.

~Pedra Granada – De Hisui Ai.

* * *

><p>O <strong>segundo lugar <strong>pertence a **duas **pessoas muito criativas:

~Dançando com o Diabo – De Yuuki ai.

~Haunted – De Caspian.

* * *

><p>E o <strong>terceiro lugar <strong>pertence a **duas** pessoas incríveis:

~Enchanted – De Anaile-chan.

~Flores e Fumaça – De B. Lilac.

* * *

><p>Acho que não sirvo para fazer Desafios, kkkk.<p>

.

**Minha vontade**, realmente, **era de presentear a todos** pelas histórias que criaram com tamanho carinho!

.

**RECOMENDO, MUITOOOO, CADA HISTÓRIA POSTADA!**

.

**Leiam e comentem**, porque a intenção principal deste Desafio era – sem dúvidas – **incentivar** as pessoas a escreverem mais **GaaHina's!** E isso só é possível com o retorno dos leitores, viu? =)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aos vencedores: PARABÉNS! <strong>

E espero que não se importem em partilhar suas colocações com outros talentos. *-*

Por favor, enviem-me por MP o shipper para o qual desejam seus prêmios (exceto NejiTen, rs). Não esqueçam de me informar se desejam também minha betagem. =)

* * *

><p><strong>OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO AOS QUE PARTICIPARAM e AOS LEITORES DAS HISTÓRIAS PARTICIPANTES... *-*<strong>

.

Beijo carinhoso =*

FranHyuuga


End file.
